


Dog Eat Dog Eat Dog

by devilsduplicity



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dog fight, Bishop sets Josh free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Eat Dog Eat Dog

**Who:** Bishop  & Josh (Bishop/Josh if you squint)  
 **What:** After the dog fight, Bishop sets Josh free.  
 **When:** 1x10 ("Dog Eat Dog") missing scene.  
 **Word Count:** 730  
 **Warnings:** PG; mild spoilers for 1x10

He's just a puppy -- with his sad little eyes and his worried demeanor. He's not even a full grown wolf yet, not even capable of snarling when sensory overload rewires his instinctive systems.

Bishop's fingers touch his head, smooth down his face.

Josh tries very hard not to cower, or bite, or spit. He doesn't like the smell of this vampire; doesn't like the allure of it, the sweet cedar musk tinged with copper. It's different than Aidan -- Aidan has ruffled his hair or laid a hand on his shoulder, and that has always felt nice, always felt safe, but _this_.

This is a knife thrower tossing implements of torture toward his nether regions.

"I can see why he keeps you," the vampire says, and Josh clenches his eyes closed. "You're very docile."

Steady fingers thread through Josh's brunette hair, thumbs pressing to his temple before sliding down his neck.

"Only twenty-nine days of the month," Josh bites back, and the threat in his voice holds a hollow sort of danger. The moon has already passed, and for once he's disappointed by that fact.

Bishop's hands draw back, pull into fists.

His fingers itch to reach out; the dog is fun to pet.

"You did well last night."

Josh presses his back further into the cage, seeking distance. He doesn't know what to say to that, and every single emotion that flies through his head is shown clearly on his face. Bishop studies these looks for a long moment, his head steadily tipping ever-gently to the side, and then he's grabbing Josh by the arm and pushing him through the door of the cage.

"You're free to go."

Josh stumbles, sets himself upright.

"What?"

Bishop doesn't repeat himself.

"Why?" Josh finally asks, balancing on the balls of his feet in preparation for a mad dash to the exit should things turn sour.

"Aidan bought your freedom."

" _What?_ "

Bishop smiles, the tip of his incisors digging into his lower lip.

"He isn't nearly as heartless as you might assume."

Josh seems unsure of this information, not because of the words themselves, but because of who is _saying_ them.

"Go." Bishop waves vaguely towards the exit, then turns around, walking towards their previous pet's various papers and notes.

He can still smell the werewolf in the air.

"Wait."

Bishop blinks once, then slowly turns his head until he can eye the dog derisively.

"Yes?"

"I-- uh."

Josh fidgets, and Bishop is fascinated because he's never seen a werewolf do that before.

"The notes." A vague hand gesture in Bishop's general direction. "Can I have his notes?"

Bishop glances down at the paper scattered across the desk, the floor, the general vicinity. He isn't sure what he would do with it otherwise -- burn it, perhaps -- so with a curt nod he grants his permission.

Josh shuffles closer, his movements lanky and unsure, a stark contrast to the bestial savagery of last night. He side-steps around Bishop and gathers up as many papers as he thinks he needs in as quick a time as possible, because the feel of the vampire's cold gaze raking across his back is unnerving. He has to manoeuvre around Bishop to snatch up the journal, the main objective of this goal, and manages the act without touching the dead thing hovering in his way. Bishop doesn't let him by quite so easily, though, and catches his shirt sleeve with his thumb as Josh is drawing back.

Clearing his throat, Josh pulls the invaluable research closer to his chest and backs slowly away, heading towards the exit. Bishop watches him for a moment, then turns around again.

"Send Aidan my regards."

  
 


End file.
